Smile
by Obviously-Literally
Summary: It's been a regeneration since the doctor was in Petes world. Actually he had expected to encounter Rose, but Amy and Rory seem to live here, too. Why the walls of the universe seem to collapse again is currently a minor matter. Main objective is to seek his parallel personality and figure out how the TARDIS will be able to come back in his universe. (ASL)
1. Prologue

Hey guys,  
this is my first english text. English isn't my mother tongue and I currently don't have a beta,  
so I'd be very glad if you'd tell me if there is a grammar mistake or an error in the word order.

Well, then I'd say: Thank you very much for reading, I'd be flattered if you'd give me a review and see ya later!

_

It was not the first time he arrived in a place he didn't intend to go in the first place.

Not even the second, third or fourth time - he had long stopped counting. And it was certainly not the first time he got turbulences. Throughout his long life he had already mastered some turbulence with the TARDIS, sometimes heavier, sometimes lighter. However, the TARDIS had fought in the rarest cases that much against it. "If you do not want to go there, you can also bring me as agreed by Askeesas because I wanted namely there!" Frantically he pulled the lever and tried to soften his landing in case of a crash (that was most likely, according to the symptoms of the TARDIS). After a short fight with the control room he crashed on the hard ground. "This was a landing, hmmm, old girl?" The TARDIS did not answer.

He would've willingly been on the road with Clara now, but she had asked him, 'if she was allowed to miss a turn'. There were probably familiar things that she wanted to clear and had nothing to do with him. Moreover, she told him, this would be the chance to travel to Askeesas, since she'd refuse every time when he asked her to go there. Therefore, his goal had also been Askeesas: The biggest Fun park of the universe was located there and he could only imagine how much fun this would be. Clara did not like Amusement parks- she quickly became dizzy - so a visit to Askeesas had never been an option. Until now. Or not.

He was not sure where he had landed, but the TARDIS didn't display a thing. However, he would not be the doctor if that would've ever deterred him. He could count several times, where he had landed under worse conditions. Therefore, he took a swing from the console, turned once around his own axis and stopped in front of the massive double doors. Then he stepped to the outside - and immediately became a victim of a surprising hug.


	2. Happy Birthday to you

"Oh, I knew you'd come!", he heard an excited female voice. "We were just not sure if you would be on time as well!" The person let go of him With an astonished expression he saw in the big brown eyes of Amelia Pond. She looked as he remembered her. Maybe her hair was a little bit longer and maybe her face was just a little bit aged, but it was Amelia, no doubt. HIS Amelia.

Firstly he was not sure if he was imagining it. Yes, he was even almost about to rub his eyes, but that was a cliché and stereotypes were not cool. "Amy? Amelia Pond! The girl, who waited!" He hugged her a second time, as he was afraid that it was only a dream. She seemed quiet in shock, but hugged him back. "Okay, you're acting weird. How long were you traveling on your own? Oh, we talk about everything after blowing out the candles."

"After the what?" he asked confused. He felt as if he had turned on the television in the middle of a movie. He didn't know what happened before he arrived. Hell, he didn't even know how he was _able_ to arrive. "You were traveling a very long time on your own, right?" smiled Amy. "Well, as long as you still recognize us."

"Of course I would recognize you, Amelia. Of course, why shouldn't I? I would you never forget you." He said in worry. For some reason it was important to him that she knew. That she knew he never forgot them. Because he never told her that he never forgets his companions. It wasn't important for her to know, until...

"Okaaay ..." Amy looked confused. "You're getting sentimental, how many centuries have passed? Now come, you have to say hello to the birthday child."

"The birthday child?"

"Rory!" She yelled. "The doctor is here!"

"The doctor?", There was astonishment from one floor above. "He is on time? No, he's even half an hour early! Teh world must end today."

"Come on down." She repeated. After she finished the sentence, he heard the creaking of some stairs and discovered a lightly aged Rory. "Hey, you look good. A little disheveled, but ..."

"Rory, the Roman!" The doctor greeted him with a hug instead. He had constantly called him like this and he wanted to maintain this tradition. Deep inside he knew he should wonder how that was possible, but he decided that he had done a lot for the universe. So much that he just HAD to be allowed to hang out in this house for a while. He deserved that, didn't he? Didn't he deserve a few hours with his Ponds? With the people he had once loved so unconditionally? Yes, he did. he could disclose the reason of this miracle later. Why did he even have to know everything? Knowledge was overrated. Knowledge was not cool.

Rory ended the hug and smiled. Then he turned to Amy. "Melody should be ready soon."

"Melody?" Repeated the doctor. "Like your DAUGHTER Melody?"

"He is quite confused, isn't he?" Rory Amy whispered.

"He acts like this since he arrived." She whispered back.

The doctor looked around. Now that he looked closer, he saw several photos in the living room. A girl, that resembled the one in the astronaut suit for example. She shook the hand of an elderly man. _Probably her teacher,_ he thought. He remembered that teachers often visited students in their home before their fist day of school (or at least Clara told him so) - that was some kind of tradition. Then he glanced at a photo that showed Amy and Rory with an older version of that girl and a baby before the Eiffel Tower. Beside that one picture that showed him and the Ponds. Behind them, the luminous background of Las Vegas.

In that moment he heard another person coming down the stairs. Without a doubt: It was Melody Pond.

She was older as well. Well, alter than she was in the astronaut suit. He could not guess her exact age, but pointed out it was between 14 and 17. She had tied her brown hair in a bun and was wearing a T-shirt with the word D.

"Onkel Doc!" She greeted him. The first thing that came to mind to him was that this nickname sounded absolutely ridiculous. Uncle Doc. Who invented such ridiculous names? He hoped it wasn't him-

"Heeey." He greeted them. "Hi, Melody!"

"For the hundredth time: Just call me Mels."

"Her name is too embarrassing." Smirked Amelia. "Puberty."

"I am 18 years old, Mum. I'm grown up and surely NOT in puberty anymore!"

"Yes, you're a grown up now. But just until you receive your first bill from University." Rory said dryly.

Melody countered with a: "Well, not all of us can do a model career." Then she came closer to him. "Do not you want to park the TARDIS anywhere else? I mean, there are also other guests, and ..."

"The ... TARDIS? Yes ... oh yes. I ... just do not know ... I still have to get your gift!"

"Yes... cool!"

Frantically he ran into the TARDIS and shut the door behind him. He was breathing heavily and trying to keep his hearts beating again in a normal frequency. A parallel universe. There was no other explanation. He was in a parallel universe.

But instead of reversing, doing the right thing and disappear, he ran into the gift room, grabbed a unique gift that he had already given Melody theoretically, and parked the TARDIS a few streets away.

He knew he had to tell them the truth. But he'd do it after the party, he told himself: after the party. He deserved that. And the Ponds deserved it as well. They deserved to have a daughter and a normal family life.

He ran a few minutes until he came back to the house. There was again a firm hug, this time it did however not enclose his arms, but his torso. The body was way too small for that. "Uncle Doc! I knew you would come. I'm sorry I wasn't there before, but I was playing football."

"Heeey." He greeted the boy, a little bit unsure. "Long time no see!" He looked at the boy. His hair was dark brown and he guessed he was about 11 years old.

"Isaac!", Amy yelled. "Come and help me with the table!"

"And what about Mels?"

"It's your sister's birthday today. Come on: don't be like this!"

"But I don't want to!", he yelled back.

His sister. It looked like his Ponds had two children here. Just when he had finished that thought he heard a baby's cry and a frustrated sigh from Amy. "Now you have woken up the baby."

"I'll go." His words surprised him. However, there was now no turning back, so he went upstairs. He followed the cries and opened the door down the floor. When he opened the door he viewed a pink painted nursery. Four letters were hammered above the cradle: R O S E. Rose. The Ponds had called her baby Rose. _Did I tell them about her or did they worked out her name on their own?,_ he wondered.

Rose did not stop crying, so he picked her up and walked up and down with her. "You are hungry, aren't you?" Rose said yes. "Good, then let's hand you over to mummy, alright?" quietly he closed the door and went back downstairs. "Rose is hungry." He stated.

"Are you? Come on, let's feed you. Excuse me, guys.", she walked into the bathroom. He almost sighed. They were so... normal, that was more than he could have ever wished for them. Well, her eldest daughter was still partially Time Lord (judging of her double-heartbeat), but Madame Kovarian didn't lay a finger on her in this universe. The front door bell rang.

"Doctor, can you open? It's almost 15:00, surely other guests."

"Yes ... no problem." He whispered. He ran to the door and opened it.

"Hiiiiii." In front of him stood a couple with a huge gift under their arm.

"Hi, you made it, how wonderful." He smiled, though he had no idea who they were. This phenomenon was repeated, as he had unknowingly taken the job of the door opener. However, at 15.15 all 34 guests (he had counted them) had arrived. Part of them were friends of Amy and Rory, but mostly they were friends of Melody.

Throughout the ceremony, he stayed in the background. He felt as if he would not belong here. He was a parasite in another world. And nobody wanted parasites. Least of all himself. He was feverish with when Melody blew out the birthday cake. He was pleased with every gift that she unpacked, but he felt as if he was a stranger here. He had to tell them, after everyone had gone. He just had to.


End file.
